The Psychic Shinobi
by Drakai
Summary: Once again, on a dark, cloudy night, Naruto is running from hateful villagers, only this time, he gets caught by four Genjutsu specialists. Challenge from ris
1. Chapter 1

Panting, Naruto looked around as he ducked into an alley, trying to outrun, outsmart or outmaneuver his pursuers. He looked back and sword, trying to hide in the darkness of the alley, not letting a sound escape his lips. But it was all in vain, as the people who were chasing him this time were Chunnin level ninja, and specializing in Genjutsu, too.

The four Chunnin that had been following him from earlier that day entered the alley. They weren't drunk, oh no. They planned to bring an end to the demon boy for good, and alcohol wouldn't help. The leading one grinned as he glanced at the darkness.

"No use hiding from us, demon. We can see you." He said the last part in a sing-song voice, startling Naruto. HE gave the command, and his three accomplices grabbed Naruto, before securing him in rope and went for the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the village, which they had prepared before head.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office

The Hokage was pacing in front of his desk frantically, as Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch of the Inuzuka household, single mother of two and not so secret crush of one Uzumaki Naruto entered the office.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" She asked observing the frantic old man.

"It's Naruto. I sent Yuugao today to follow him, but she hasn't been responding to her radio for about an hour now. I know she would never abandon her post, or sell out Naruto, so I fear something happened to the both of them. I-"

"I will find them, Hokage-sama." Tsume answered with conviction in her voice. _I promise I will find you Naruto-kun._ The Hokage nodded to her as she ran from the building as fast as she could, her canine partner Kuromaru following shortly.

Back with Naruto

Naruto groaned as he came to. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied up. The second thing was the smell of fish. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings in a manner that betrayed his mental maturity. Although he was only six, he was a lot smarter than some others older than him.

He saw Yuugao, one of the Anbu the old man usually assigned to keep him out of trouble. He liked her. When she was watching him, he always felt safe. She was currently knocked out and tied to a pole on the opposite side of the room they were in. So they got her too.

The four Chunnin entered the room, grinning maliciously. The leader, who was also the one who spoke to him in the alley, turned to him and snarled.

"Well demon, it seems we finally have you. All those months of planning, but at long last, we will be able to destroy you. We will be the heroes of the village. But first." He slapped Yuugao a few times on the face, waking her up. She started to struggle, but quieted down when she saw Naruto tied up. "We will torture you with our Genjutsu. We specifically trained in them to counter your demon magic. We'll even let the demon-loving bitch watch." His grin turned lecherous. "Of course, we'll rape her once we're finished with you. Now then, let the party begin! First up, our college Rokusho Aoi."

A girly looking Chunnin stepped into the light. He had just come from stealing the famous Raijin, sword of the Nidaime Hokage. Since they were planning on running away from the village anyway, he figured what the hell. "Thank you. Thank you." He bowed to the 'audience'. "For my performance tonight, I will instill upon the vile demon a Genjutsu that will make all his senses fire up with the most excruciating pain possible. Prepare." He made some hand-sings. "_**Illusion Art: Shower of Pain!**_"

Naruto screamed and yanked his body at the rope he was bound with, struggling to get away from the blinding pain. Meanwhile Yuugao, being bound, gagged and slapped with multiple chakra suppression seals, was unable to do anything but cry at the site of the young blond withering with pain.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to the blond, Aoi cut off his Genjutsu, once again bowing to the audience. "Thank you, thank you. I will be signing autographs when we get out of this piece of shit of a village. But now, I shall pass on the torch to my esteemed college, Shinsui Kuso(made up name)."

Another Chunnin took Aoi's place. This one was an ugly piece of work, a slobbering pathetic little ingrate. "Thank you, esteemed college. Now my dear friends, I will inflict upon this bane of our existence the feel of the worst death possible: the death of drowning. But fret not, for the end will not be swift upon the creature. _**Illusion Art: Drowned Tears!**_"

Naruto's voice stopped in his throat, as he felt it fill up with some kind of liquid, preventing him from breathing. Just as he was about to pass out from oxygen loss, the pressure in his throat subsided, only to reappear even stronger once he caught his breath. (don't know about you, but I find this a rather horrifying way to die).Fifteen or so minutes later, Shinsui backed down, only for another one to take his place.

"Honorable associates, I, Masayuki Katsu, shall cast upon this monster a Genjutsu that will take him to the darkest pits of hell. Observe! _**Illusions Art: Hellgate!**_"

By this point, Naruto was so tired and his throat was so hoarse that he couldn't even screem. He just stood there, hanging off a pole, terrified, as he saw the worst horrors one could possibly see. But through all this torture he still kept one thought in his mind, like a shining light of hope in the darkness surrounding him._ Old man, Tsume-chan, I'm here. Please, come…_

As Katsu cut the jutsu off, the leader stepped to the 'floor'. "And last, but most certainly not least, I, Mizuki Bakemono, will utterly destroy the accursed creature's mind."

The metal door they jammed when they got inside was shaken as thunderous claps sounded, and a furious voice roared. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" followed by a terrifying howl. Naruto just grinned weakly, slowly dropping into unconsciousness.

"Heh, Tsume-chan's here…"

"Quick, Mizuki." Aoi cried as he and the other two braced the door. "Destroy the demon's mind. We'll have to leave the bitch here, but at least we'll take it with us." Mizuki nodded and made the necessary hand seals. As he called out the jutsu Naruto's eyes became unfocused, his head fell and Yuugao's tears increased

Mindscape

The great demonic entity known as Kyuubi opened its eyes and quickly surveyed the last memories of its container.

"**Raawr! The stupid human got himself in a mess that I have to fix. I would devour his soul if it wasn't for the fact that I would die as well."** Its eyes widened when it heard the jutsu being called. **"Damnations! Guardian of the Tenth Gate, please let this work!"** The demon fox started to punk massive loads into the small coils of the blond boy, forcing the body to heal in an alarming state. But what the demon didn't predict was a huge explosion that rocked the cage it was in.

In front of its eyes, its red, malicious chakra mixed with the boy's own blue one, along with four others, the remnants of the Genjutsu placed on him. The image of the boy's body in front of the cage began to morph. He quickly outgrew his older clothes, and his malnourished and underweight body became slightly more developed than an eight-year-old. His once-blond hair began to whiten, turning completely now-like in a matter of seconds. His eyes, had they have been opened, would've shown a dark-pink hue as his pupils changed from their previous sky-blue color, the new, more exotic one.

While this was going on, the Kyuubi caught changes in its container's mental paths and brainwaves. First they were subtle, like increased awareness and the like, but quickly evolved into more rapid and drastic changes. But even with all of these, the boy was still himself, and every one of them benefited the former blond. Gasping, the Kyuubi managed to recognize the brain pattern as one of the meticulous calculating, but still in its core caring and compassionate, thoughts raced past it. That of one of its foes from an age long passed. One the Kyuubi could never defeat, only outlive. Mewtwo.

While the demon was trying to figure out how to destroy its container before it utilized its newfound powers, the blond boy woke up. He had several thoughts racing across his brain at the same time.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_I must be in my mindscape._

_Wasn't my mind destroyed when Tsume-chan came to rescue me?_

_This has to have something to do with the Kyuubi._

_My mind's a sewer? Depressing._

_Tsume-chan really is beautiful._

Noting his slight problem in wandering thoughts, Naruto looked at the cage of the Kyuubi. Finding a sliver of malicious intent in his consciousness, he followed it to the beast's thoughts.

… _**Or maybe I should just flood the seal with my chakra? No, that would kill me too. But if I coerce him to enter my cage once he awakens, and then devour him…**_

"It would have similar results." Naruto's slightly deeper voice sounded. The Kyuubi jumped a little before it could mask its reaction.

"**So, my insignificant container graces me with his pathetic presence. To what do I owe this distinct displeasure?"**

Naruto grinned, showing his face lacking the markings Kyuubi had, in vanity, given him so everyone would know just who's container he is. "You can start by explaining just what exactly happened to me."

"**Ha! You dare demand from me, the most powerful demon in existence…."**

"If you are the most powerful demon in existence, as you claim to be, why then are you afraid of a mere mortal?

_**What the… Can he read my….**_

"Mind? It would appear so." His face suddenly lost his smirk, and his dark pink eyes turned cold. He raised one of his hands and the Kyuubi writhed on the floor of its cell in agony. "If you won't tell me, then I'll have to take the knowledge from your mind." He sapped everything he thought useful from the fox, observing all its memories, especially the ones with the creature once known as 'Mewtwo', who his new psyche seemed to be based on. He looked at the demon in disgust. "Although I am grateful for the change you caused, I will not suffer your existence any longer. Begone!" With but a thought he banished the beast from his mindscape and cleansed its chakra from his body. As he returned to his body he had one finally musing on his mind. _I wonder how Tsume-chan will react_

Back outside

Tsume, after some effort, broke the door, launching the three Chunnin into some spikes that were laying conveniently around, killing them. Mizuki turned around, after having just cast the mind destruction jutsu on Naruto, neither noticing the dark pink hue that enveloped the boy.

Mizuki snarled at the Inuzuka. "You're too late, whore. I just managed to rid this village of the demon for good. You may take me in, hell you may even kill me, but that won't bring him back. And just to make sure." Before she could react, he appeared behind Naruto's now changed form and slit his throat deeply. Tsume's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, sobbing quietly. Mizuki chuckled menacingly as he approached her. Neither noticed Naruto's eyes open. "And now, I will break you and make you my- urk!" HE was jerked into the air by an invisible force, the same force that was undoing Naruto's and Yuugao's binds. Tsume caught Yuugao before she fell, and then gazed at Naruto and his new body, completely out of her mind of happiness. Naruto, however, fixed his cold pink gaze at Mizuki, and, using his new-found telekinetic power, tore him in half.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsume spoke, shouldering Yuugao in a fireman's hold and stepping towards him. He turned to her, smiled, and opened his mouth… but no sound escaped. Naruto frowned and his hand shot to his neck, where he felt the already-healed scar which cut deep into his vocal cords, making him unable to speak. He frowned again, and Tsume's eyes watered a little, when he smiled again and looked at her.

_::Can you hear me, Tsume-chan?::_

She jumped, making him chuckle a bit. "Naruto?"

_::So, it worked. Don't worry, even though I can't talk, I'll be able to communicate like this. Oh, I can also read your mind.::_

Tsume raised an eyebrow, then grinned. _Alright, if you can read minds, then read this._ She sent him some images of her in a mirror wearing nothing but a black leather dog collar. She grinned when blood shot out of his nose, thought she did expect him to be propelled.

_::Anyway.::_ He collected himself then glared at her. The glare disappeared the moment he saw her innocent look. _She's too damn cute to stay mad at ::We should probably go see the Hokage, I need to inform him about my changes and my powers, and I think you'll want to hear this, too.:: _She nodded, then jumped slightly when he started floating. He grinned and extended his hand towards the Raijin sword and the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, which Mizuki had stolen before coming to the warehouse, both of them floating into his waiting hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Tsume." Sarutobi greeted when she entered his office. "I see you've found…. Um, who exactly did you find?"

"It's Naruto-kun, who else would it be?" Sarutobi looked at the white-haired boy.

"What happened?" Naruto smirked before launching in a story. Sarutobi did his best to hide the bewildered look from his face, but couldn't hide all the dazed thoughts from his head. "That's… quite a story."

_::I know, isn't it? But the question is: What now? Whatever course of action we decide to take, I'll have to keep most of my powers a secret, that's a given. Hm, maybe just show some telekinesis? That is the power to move objects, by the way.:: _He added when he sensed confusion.

"Yes… It may be best if you skip the Academy altogether. The children may ask too many questions. But to do that you'll need a Jounnin who will sponsor you, and teach your team when the others graduate." He and Naruto looked at Tsume.

"Yeah, I'll sponsor him." She smiled. "And I'll be his Jounnin instructor."

"If that is all." Sarutobi scratched his chin. "You are excused." Naruto and Tsume nodded and left the office. As they exited the tower Naruto hugged the woman.

_::Thank you for looking out for me, Tsume-chan.::_ She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, making him struggle to hide his blush.

"Always, Naruto-kun. Goodnight." His eyes and his mind followed her until she was arrived safely. Then Naruto smiled and turned to his own home.

Nine years passed quickly for the young psychic. During the time, Sarutobi decided to tell the Council some of what happened to Naruto. Sufficed to say, he had a major headache that day

_Flashback_

"_Why have you called us here today if I may ask, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi Hyuuga's respectful voice greeted the Hokage as he entered the council chambers._

"_I have called a meeting to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto has shown some… remarkable new powers. Naruto?" He floated in the office, sitting cross-legged in midair, making everybody but Tsume and Sarutobi gasp._

"_What kind of demon magic is this?" One of the civilians shouted, only to be met with a kunai in his throat, thrown by Tsume._

"_The Third's Law is still in effect." She grinned at the civilians, who gulped._

"_Now then." Sarutobi said, hiding his smirk. "After an incident involving four Chunnin that were subsequently terminated, Naruto is now unable to use chakra." This was a blatant lie by the Hokage, but everyone but Naruto and Tsume bought it, although Hiashi did have a sparkle of mischief in his eyes before he hid it. The civilians, along with two of the three advisors smirked. Now the demon would never become a ninja. "In return, he was granted amazing powers over the mind, even more advanced than the Yamanaka." Inoichi raised an eyebrow at that. "Fortunately, a Jounnin has agreed to sponsor him."_

"_Who would sponsor that brat?" Homura asked sneering._

"_Me." Tsume smirked, making the old man gulp. "I will be Naruto's Sensei in nine years, when his generation graduates."_

"_I have already tested him." Sarutobi said. "And he has sufficient skill for a Gennin, even without his chakra."_

"_But Tsume-sama is a member of the Council." Danzo, one of the Advisors, spoke. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the bandaged man. "She could not teach the boy. It would interfere with her duties as Councilmember."_

::Or, you would like everyone to believe that.::_ Naruto projected his thoughts into everybody's mind. _::What is the matter, Danzo? Are you scared that I have such easy access to your mind? Are you scared what I might find in there? Why not just save me the trouble and tell them?::

Get out of my mind, demon._ Danzo thought, unaware that Naruto was projecting his own thoughts to the others as well. _I will never tell them.

::Wrong, Danzo. You will tell them. They already heard your little inner monologue.::

What are you talking about, demon.

::Did you not hear the Hokage, imbecile? I have power over the mind more advanced than even the Yamanaka clan as whole. I have been projecting all your thoughts to the others in the room.::

"_I'm afraid he's right, Danzo." Sarutobi smirked. "Why not just tell us. I could easily order Naruto to tear your mind apart looking for anything of value."_

"_I will never tell you of my plans, you decrepit old fool. Root, to me!" Nothing happened. "Root! ROOT!"_

::You're wasting your breath, Danzo. They cannot hear you.::_ Naruto's calm voice was grating on the old war hound's nerves. _::I can see that you will not divulge the information. Allow me, then.:: _Naruto teleported next to him and grasped his head with both his hands. _::Those that wish to find out what this mind contains need only hold firmly onto me.:: _Sarutobi, Tsume, Shikaku, Inoichi, Hiashi and Koharu did as they were told, while Sarutobi ordered the rest of the Shinobi to make sure no one tries anything stupid._

_The six Shinobi appeared in a dark hallway, surrounded by doors._

"_Where are we?" Tsume asked, looking around._

"_My guess would be in Danzo's mindscape." Inoichi said, scratching his chin._

::Correct.:: _They saw Naruto floating in front of them._ ::Follow me.:: _He led them to a single door at the far end of the hall. Inside was a giant room filled with glowing orbs._

"_This is the Hall of Memories." Inoichi explained. "Each of these orbs holds a single memory. Be careful where you step."_

"_Why?" Hiashi asked as he observed a chasm in front of them._

::Because if you fall down, you will be stranded amongst his memories, as well as your own, while your physical body slowly decays.:: _Naruto informed them, getting a nod from the Yamanaka._

"_And you'll go mad because you won't know which memories are his and which your own."_

::So be careful. You cannot float.:: _They could almost hear the smirk in Naruto's calm voice._

_A whole hour passed on the outside as the seven were browsing through the currently unconscious Danzo's memories. As they emerged, all but Naruto were wearing a scowl on their faces, while his was still calm, but with an icy undertone._

"_Anbu!" Sarutobi called, making a team Shunshin in the room. "Hold Danzo down and wake him up." They did as instructed. Danzo tried to struggle, but he was stopped by a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of the Anbu pointing sharp swords at his neck. "Danzo Shimura, you are found guilty of High Treason, Experimenting of Human Beings, Murder of the First Degree , Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Fraud, Espionage, Arson, Brainwashing of Konoha Citizens, Conspiracy to Overthrow the Hokage, Embezzlement, Kidnapping, Money Laundering, Drug Trafficking, Rape, Sexual Assault, Grand Larceny and Tax Evasion. You are sentenced to Immediate Death. Anbu, take him away" The four Anbu members dragged the screaming Danzo to the prison to await execution. "With that taken care of, you are all dismissed." The civilians all quickly left the room, scared shitless of what transpired, and the Shinobi left calmly, most patting Naruto on the head, much to hiss ire, with Tsume kissing him on the cheek, much to Sarutobi's amusement._

::Well, that was fun.:: _Naruto chuckled._

"_You'd think so. See you later, Naruto-kun. Have fun."_

_Flashback End_

Naruto chuckled as he thought about the little excursion into the mind of one of Konoha's most mysterious figures of the time, now deceased. He looked at his clock and sighed as he got ready for the day. It was finally time to get to the Shinobi Academy and become a ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka sighed as he rubbed the ridge of his scarred nose. _At least I won't have to bother with the little brats after today. _It was the day after the Gennin Exams and the day when they would finally be split into teams of three with a Jounnin Sensei each. _Wait, didn't the Hokage say that another one would come by today. That would make 28 Gennin. _He glanced at the sheath of paper on his desk that held the team formations. _Well, all I can do is trust that the Hokage handled the problem._

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He roared, using his _**Big Head Technique**_ to get everyone's attention. "Before we start with the team lineups, I'd like to welcome you one Uzumaki Naruto who was tested by the Hokage for Gennin rank." The door opened to a floating Naruto sitting cross-legged. The Gennin all gasped while Iruka sweat dropped.

"Hey, why does he get to just walk in here and automatically become Gennin when we've had to endure nine years of agonizing lectures?" Kiba Inuzuka, one of the new Gennin hollered. Iruka developed a tick mark and was about to yell at the dog boy when he was cut off by Naruto's voice inside his head.

_::First off, the Hokage decided to allow me to bypass the Academy, seeing as how I was beyond Gennin level by the time I was five. Secondly, I believe I floated in, not walked.::_ Kiba growled, while Iruka asked the white-haired newcomer.

"Why is it that we can hear your voice in our head?" The Gennin nodded at the question, curious.

_::Because of an incident that occurred when I was but six, I was rendered effectively mute.::_ He rubbed his hand on the scar on his neck. _::But since I have gained some telekinetic powers I was able to project my thoughts to the minds of others. I was forced to communicate as such for the last nine years.::_

"Ok, then. Well." He clapped his hands, getting the class' attention. "It's time for this year's team roster. Team One will be… Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura and Sai under command of Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi under command of Asuma Sarutobi."

"Iruka-sensei, you didn't call the mute dobe's name. Does that mean he doesn't get a team?" The boy from before laughed at Naruto.

"No, Kiba. Naruto was sponsored by a Jounnin so he will be taken on as her apprentice."

"What poor bastard was dumb enough to sponsor the looser?" Naruto's lips curve in a faint smirk.

_::Your mother.::_ Kiba's head shot up when he heard the word and felt killing intent coming from the door. He turned there to see his mother in her old Jounnin garb (.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=kunoichi+armor#/d2v174w), scowling at him. Her state of dress made many of the young Gennin lose a lot of blood and cost every ounce of Naruto's massive self-control to appear indifferent, although he was blushing up a storm on the inside.

"Mom… What the hell are you wearing?"

"My old battle armor."

"You call that armor?"

"It's made of Kevlar. But enough about that. I'll deal with you later." She had a vicious grin on her face that made him gulp. "Come Naruto-kun." He just nodded and floated after her, doing his best not to stare at her ass.

When they got to the training ground, she giggled quietly at him. "You know, I won't mind if _you _check me out, Naruto-kun." This time he did blush.

_::Tsume-chan… I…::_

"Naruto, how long have we know each other?"

_::Ten years at the very least.::_

She smiled at him and scooted closer, running her hand through his white hair. "And how long have I captivated you?" He blushed again but she pressed on. "How long?"

_::Almost as long.:: _He sighed, surrendering to his fate. She smiled again and decided it was mind-blower time. "Naruto. I love you." The three simple words sent his superhuman brain haywire. All he could do was open widen his eyes and form incomplete sentences with his mind, having not used his mouth for years. She giggled at the stupid expression of the smartest person in the village and kissed him on the lips.

That seemed to jump-start his brain, as he started to return the kiss after a short delay. She melted into his arms as he stroked her back, while invading her mouth with his tongue. They broke for air, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

_::I love you too, Tsume.::_ He smiled at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know."

**Sorry for the extreme shortness of the chapter after such a long delay, but I thought it best to end it here, for sentiment's sake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In regards to the last chapter: **http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion;=&q=kunoichi+armor#/d2v174w  
**There, that should work.**

_::I think you need to get something to cover your form.:: _Naruto commented as they walked through the streets to the Hokage's office. A couple od weeks had passed which they spent training and hanging out in the training grounds and her house. They hadn't seen much of the other teams, apart from Kiba, who tried to separate his mother from Naruto. Hana, on the other hand, was surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

"Aw, jealous?" Tsume smirked at him.

_::No.::_

"Are you sure?"

_::Yes. That's not going to work.::_

"Spoilsport." She pouted.

"Ah, Naruto and… Tsume, what the hell are you wearing?" The Hokage did everything he could to stop the upcoming nosebleed. Tsume giggled and Naruto face palmed.

"My old battle armor."

"Armor?" The Hokage had a bewildered look on his face.

_::Moving on.:: _Naruto's voice had a growling undertone.

"Right, you're here for a mission."

"No D-Rank." Tsume said.

"But, but, the D-Rank mission is vital to the…"

"No. No D-Rank."

"Fine, fine. Team 7 has been bugging me about having a C-Rank too, so you get to take a mission with them."

"And Team 7 would be…?"

_::Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai under Kakashi Hatake.::_

"What? But-"

"It's either that or a D-Rank." Tsume pouted.

A few minutes later Kakashi and his team entered the room in a predictable order. Sasuke strutted first, hands on his hips and an arrogant smirk on his face. Sakura followed him with stars in her eyes, fawning over him. Next was the robot kid, Sai, who was looking at his two teammates with a half-curious look on his face, and Kakashi came last, nose deep within his book and paying little attention to anything else.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes." The Hokage glared at the team. "Team 7 is hereby disbanded." Sakura screamed and Kakashi dropped his book, while Sasuke growled at the Hokage. Sai just tilted his head.

"Now that I have your attention." Naruto snickered at their bewildered looks. "You have been granted that blasted C-Rank you've been bugging me about. These two will accompany you, and make sure you don't screw up."

"Huh, Tsume-Sama?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing here? And who are you?" Tsume sweat drop.

"Weren't you listening just now?"

"To who?" Naruto face palmed.

_::To the Hokage you jackass.::_

"Oh. And you are?"

_::Naruto.:: _Kakashi nodded his head.

"Like the topping?" Naruto's eye twitched.

_::Maelstrom!:: H_e growled, ignoring Tsume's giggle.

"Anyway, your client should be coming in any moment." A burly drunk with a whicker hat walked inside.

"What the hell is this? I asked for protection, and you give me five brats, a pervert a babe and a… floaty guy? Heh, maybe this won't turn out so bad after all. But do I really have to take them?" He pointed to Team 7.

"Yes."

"Damn. Oh well."

"Right." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Let's, uh, let's meet up tomorrow at the gate. Later." He poofed out of the room.

_::Well, this will be an… interesting mission.::_

"Looking forward to it?" Tsume asked him, wrapping an arm around his floating form.

_::Not really, no.::_

**Sorry about the extreme shortness, but I've run out of ideas. And besides, this is the 21****st**** chapter I've written in a short time. Three more and posting time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, now that we've all gathered here, let's be off, ne?" Kakashi eye-smiled at his three Gennin the next day, with the mandatory two hours later then he told the others.

"I didn't expect you to be late to a mission, Kakashi." Tsume said. She was now wearing a long brown cloak, hiding her odd choice of armor.

"Eh, it's only a C-Rank." The Cyclops shrugged, gaining twitches from two of his three Gennin, while Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow floating next to Tsume. "Besides, you're one to complain, Tsume-sama. You two did come here five minutes ago." He hefted the backpack on his shoulder and pointed towards where he thought Wave was. "Onward now, my cute little Gennin!" The four left first, followed by the client, Tazuna, and finally Tsume and Naruto.

_::He is a… very peculiar man.:: _Naruto commented, sending his thoughts to Tsume.

"You got that right. The rest of the Jounnin have a betting pool about him."

_::Oh?::_

"It's for whether he'll be late to his own funeral or not."

_::I can gather as much.::_

"Can I take this thing off now?" She motioned to the cloak.

_::…No.::_

"Why not?"

_::I can see you jiggle through that so-called armor.::_

"Aw, but I don't mind when you see me jiggle." She smirked at his small blush. "Do you?"

_::Not necessarily.::_

"Then what's the problem?"

_::Everybody else can, as well.::_ She pouted at him. _::Besides, the thing becomes see-through when wet, and…::_ He turned his head to the side, his blush increasing slightly.

"And what…?" She grinned at him again.

_::I can see your nipples when you get excited.::_ He muttered. _::It's… very distracting.::_

"But that's the whole point of it." She crossed her hands beneath her breasts.

_::Alright, fine, you can wear it when it's just the two of us.::_ She squealed slightly and gave him a peck. _::Happy now?::_

"Yep." She turned her attention to the front where there was a pile of logs on the ground, two of Kakashi's Gennin defending the client while the other fought poorly against two ninja that apparently ambushed them, and no scarecrow in sight. "Huh, when did this happen?" She scratched her head in thought.

_::About when the matter of your breasts came under discussion.::_ Naruto informed her.

"And you didn't tell me?" He shrugged.

_::You were raising two very valid points.::_ She swatted him playfully. ::Besides, Kakashi has it handled.::

"Naruto…" Her eyes took on a strange gleam.

_::Yes?::_

"Deal with this, or no nookie 'till you're twenty." He blinked at her.

_::What?::_

"You heard me. Come on, deal with this." Naruto slapped his head and turned to face the two ninja.

_::I swear, not even dating that long and she's already… And you two!::_ he lifted the two ex-Mist ninja, according to their headbands, and slammed their heads against each other. _::You just had to barge in, didn't you?::_ He slammed them again, before probing their minds for every ounce of useful information he could gleam. When he was done he hurled them towards a tree, the impact knocking down the white-haired Jounnin down, his book in his hand.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He chided the blond who just shot him a look, floating back to his place next to Tsume.

"So, what did they know?" She smiled at him innocently.

_::Hired to attack the builder by some Gato person with their boss Zabuza and a girl with long black hair.::_ He broadcasted his thoughts to everybody in the clearing, except the two unconscious ninja.

"That's all?"

_::Some Water jutsu, stuff about poisons, and that they wet the bed until last year.::_

"Good boy." She gave him another peck. "For that, you'll only have to wait three years instead of five.

"Well, that's a nice story." Kakashi eye-smiled after Tazuna explained himself while the other two were talking. "But since this is a pretty big decision, I'm gonna leave it to my three little pigg- er, I mean Gennin. Yeah, Gennin." Two of the three teens growled at him, while the last one just blinked.

"I'm going. There's no way I'm missing out on this chance to fight strong opponents." Sasuke grunted.

"Cha, Sasuke-kun's right, we're gonna go kick their asses." Sakura pumped her head into the air.

"Whatever Dickless and Flat-Chest said." Sai said before going back to his sketch book.

It was about this time that Tsume and Naruto rejoined the rest.

"So, what now?" She asked Kakashi.

"We were just having a vote, and my three little Gennin chose to go on." She nodded her head and turned to Naruto.

"Can we go, Naruto-kun? Please?" She gave him a sad look.

_::Sure, whatever.::_ Naruto shrugged.

"Yay!" She glomped him, sending him crashing down to the ground from the unexpected force. "Sorry Naruto-kun." He just grumbled before floating back up.

"Excuse me, Tsume-sama, but aren't you supposed to be the sensei?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Then why do you make him decide on everything."

"Because he's not just my student. He's my boyfriend." She smiled. "Besides, aren't you the one who called for a vote?"

"Ah, touché." Kakashi nodded to himself.

_::And whoever said I was the one deciding_?:: Naruto grumbled to himself, broadcasting his thoughts to the two Jounnin.

"Hush you."

"Can't we just go? Please?" The forgotten bridge builder called from the side, eyeing the three ninja nervously.

"Alright, alright, we're going." Tsume huffed. The group of seven continued on their way, leaving the two unconscious missing ninja forgotten besides the tree.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
